Reto en la playa
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Pietro ve una oportunidad para descansar en la playa pero allí es atacado por una criatura que se hace llamar el ladrón serpiente, pero Pietro logra derrotarlo. Justo cuando parecía que le daría su merecido al ladrón, éste le reta para de esa manera intentar huir, sin saber lo que a ambos le esperaban a mitad del reto. Oneshot.


**Advertencia:** PoPoLoCrois no es de mi pertenencia, pero si así lo fuera, hubiese creado como mínimo cinco series de anime más y hubiera hecho más juegos, cuenten con que hubiese sido así.

 **Reto en la playa**

El príncipe Pietro continúa con sus viajes para hacerse fuerte, tal y como su padre lo había hecho en el pasado, todo con el objetivo de retornar la prosperidad a PoPoLoCrois que Gami Gami y Hyuu le habían quitado, aunque al parecer al pueblo le iba más que bien en su intento por mejorar su situación.

El muchacho llega a la playa y se sienta un momento para descansar después de varias horas de recorrer pueblos cercanos y tener una que otra aventura. Había tenido un día especialmente agitado, pero muy al contrario a lo que pensaba, estaba lejos de terminar.

Pietro se dedica un momento a contemplar el plácido oleaje del mar, relajado en ese añorado momento con el que ya no contaba demasiado seguido, cuando una criatura con el antropomorfo aspecto de una serpiente aparece de entre la espesura del bosque y se acerca al chico de manera sigilosa. El objetivo de la criatura era atacar a Pietro y robarle, pero el chico, muy a pesar de lo bien que se sentía en ese momento, estuvo también lo suficientemente alerta como para darse cuenta de la treta y saca su espada cuando la criatura pensaba que lo tenía capturado.

-¿Quién eres tú?- pregunta Pietro con valentía y reto.

-Yo soy el ladrón serpiente, y tú eres mi víctima del día de hoy- responde con malicia la criatura antes de lanzarse a capturar al chico, pero éste lo esquiva hábilmente.

-¿De verdad eres un ladrón?

-Así es, y como tal me llevaré tus pertenencias...

Pietro mantenía su espada en alto pero no se había decidido a usarla aún, simplemente se limitaba a esquivar los ataques de su nuevo enemigo. La criatura que se llamaba a sí misma el "ladrón serpiente" no podía sino frustrarse ante cada intento fallido por atacar al niño, y pensar que lo veía tan fácil y manso. Al rato el invasor se sentía ya bastante agotado y Pietro estaba más que listo para acabar con él, pero el ladrón serpiente logra tener una muy buena idea para escaparse de Pietro.

-¡Espera, niño!- el príncipe detiene en seco su ataque y ve con curiosidad a su agresor- Sólo podrás acabar conmigo si logras vencerme en una prueba especial que fue creada hace mucho tiempo para aquellos que, como tú, buscan una aventura.

-¿Ah, sí?- Pietro baja su espada y la clava en la arena- ¿Y qué clase de reto debo superar?

-Pues verás- el ladrón serpiente se pone de pie, muy contento de haber logrado engañar al niño-, tú yo debemos atravesar a nado aquellos dos extremos de la playa- la criatura señala dos puntas de piedra que estaban en los extremos de aquella pequeña playa, y Pietro veía bien ese tipo de reto-. Si tú ganas, entonces no habrá nada que hacer y me daré por vencido, pero si yo gano podré escapar y me llevaré todas tus cosas.

-De acuerdo, acepto tus términos.

El ladrón serpiente sonríe con malicia, y es que tenía en realidad pensado escapar utilizando el agua como elemento a su favor. Pase lo que pase no iba a permitirse derrotar por un niño, sin importar qué tan hábil fuese éste.

* * *

 **Una hora más tarde**

Muchas personas que vivían cerca de la costa y criaturas que habitaban en los bosques cercanos se habían congregado para ver la competencia que empezaba entre el príncipe Pietro y la criatura serpiente para ver quién atravesaba más rápido los extremos de la playa a nado. Una chica que trabajaba en una taberna en el pueblo más cercano es quien se ofrece para dar el aviso de partida, y ya antes de empezar la competencia se estaban escuchando los vítores y abucheos de los espectadores.

-En sus marcas...- Pietro y el ladrón serpiente toman posición de partida- listos...- ya los concursantes estaban listos a la más mínima señal- ¡Fuera!

Los gritos se intensifican de golpe, y Pietro y su retador se lanzan en picada al agua. Pietro empieza dando las mejores brazadas de las que era capaz, el otro era mucho más veloz y nadaba como si se estuviera deslizando bajo el agua. Pietro veía a su rival alejarse cada vez más y más mientras él daba lo mejor que tenía. Ya todos estaban dando como cierta la victoria del ladrón serpiente.

- _"¡Tengo que lograrlo! Así puedo nadar rápido"_ \- era lo que pensaba el chico mientras seguía dando lo mejor que podía.

El ladrón serpiente estaba a punto de llegar en solitario a la meta cuando de entre las olas emerge un gigantesco pez de alrededor de ocho metros de largo y que tenía el aspecto de una anguila con dientes bastante afilados y una mirada maligna en su rostro. Los espectadores de la competencia se asustan mucho al ver aparecer a semejante cosa y de hecho algunos retroceden unos cuantos pasos, pero quien corría peligro era el ladrón serpiente porque el pez gigante lo había fijado a él como su objetivo.

-¡QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDEEEEEE!

Pietro estaba finalmente para ayudar a quien hasta hace un momento era su enemigo, pero un coletazo del pez provoca un oleaje que lo arrastra hasta la orilla, dejándolo esta vez muy lejos como para ayudar.

El ladrón serpiente nada todo lo rápido que puede para poder salvarse, pero esta vez se hallaba ante una criatura que podía nadar más rápido que él, y eso significaba que no estaba a salvo, sobretodo porque el pez se había encargado de alejarlo de la orilla por medio de sus violentos coletazos. No había nadie que fuera capaz de ayudar al bandido, nadie excepto el mismo Pietro.

Nadie ve cuando el valiente y aventurero príncipe toma su espada y se dirige corriendo hasta la punta de costa más cercana al monstruo, y desde allí llama a gritos al enorme pez hasta que capta su atención, para dicha del villano que se sorprende la preocupación que demostraba aquel niño por él a pesar de ser su enemigo. El pez se dirige a Pietro y trata de devorarlo de un bocado, pero el príncipe no se amedrenta sino que se lanza al ataque y responde con todo lo que tiene, usando su espada y saltando a gran altura para darle a la enorme criatura marina.

Los espectadores estaban entre sorprendidos y aterrorizados viendo aquella batalla tan desigual en la que se supone que el pez gigante tenía las de ganar, pero aún así Pietro con valor y arrojo fue capaz de llevar la batalla a su favor y finalmente le hace una herida en el costado que no era profunda pero sí recorría buena parte de la longitud del monstruo, y éste acaba por darse media vuelta y abandona sus intenciones de comerse a Pietro y al ladrón serpiente.

* * *

 **Una hora después**

Un viejo cantinero se había ofrecido a darle a Pietro las atenciones necesarias debido al agotamiento que padecía el chico, y por su parte una panadera le da una hogaza pequeña al chico para que comiera algo mientras se recuperaba. Aún todos estaban en la playa y todo había vuelto a ser paz y armonía, con la única diferencia que antes no habían doscientas personas charlando sobre la épica batalla que había dado el príncipe Pietro.

Mientras el jovencito se levantaba y comprobaba que sus cosas y su ropa estuvieran en orden, el ladrón serpiente se acerca a él, pero no lo hizo con malas intenciones sino para hablar con él.

-¿Porqué me ayudaste si yo quería hacerte daño y luego huir? Nunca había conocido a alguien que hiciera lo mismo que tú has hecho.

-A mí no me gusta cuando alguien fuerte abusa de los débiles- responde Pietro con una sonrisa-. Por esa razón quiero hacerme fuerte, porque así podré defender a mis amigos y todos aquellos que sean víctimas de abusones que se creen mucho porque son más fuertes que los demás... Quiero crear un mundo donde reine la justicia y todos puedan ser felices, y eso significa que no puedo dejarme llevar por enemistades u odios...

El reptil humanoide se sentía bastante sorprendido por aquellas palabras de Pietro. Eso realmente no se lo esperaba como respuesta. El bandido sólo sonrió y tomó sus cosas y se prepara para irse, dispuesto a estar caminando por el mundo, pero antes de eso vuelve con Pietro.

-Eres un niño demasiado raro, pero creo que tomaré tu palabra y confiaré en que hagas algo mejor para todos- el ladrón serpiente se aleja un poco- ¿Sabes? Toda mi vida pensé que para vivir necesariamente debía ser un ladrón y atacar siempre a aquellos que no se pudieran defender, y de ahí que me conozcan de esta forma. Pero desde que te vi peleando contra ese pez has cambiado mi manera de ver las cosas. Ahora quiero viajar por el mundo y ver si hay más personas que como tú quieren un mundo mejor, aunque te advierto que he conocido a muchas personas que viven igual como yo lo hago.

Pietro sólo sonríe y ve al ladrón serpiente irse de allí. Aún se quedaría allí un rato más hasta que el cantinero estaba seguro que era capaz de irse por su propia cuenta. Ciertamente el joven príncipe sabía que este caso del ladrón serpiente no era el único, ya había visto por ejemplo al mismo Gami Gami Maou y a Hyuu haciendo maldades por pensar que esa es la forma correcta para su proceder, pero Pietro estaba determinado a conseguir un mundo mejor y vencer a la maldad y el egoísmo, y el hecho de que aquel bandido le dijera esas cosas le indicaba que iba por el camino correcto.

 **Fin**

* * *

Otro oneshot de PoPoLoCrois terminado. Supongo que ahora tengo que continuar con las otras historias que tengo agendadas, así que no perderé más tiempo y me voy a ello, y en cuanto a ustedes, queridos lectores, no se vayan sin dejar un review, ¿sí? :D

Hasta otra


End file.
